NiD Chronicles
by SmashQueen
Summary: A collection of the crazy things that happen in the Night Dimension when the Waking World influences it more than usual. Updated randomly.
1. NiGHTS into Popularity?

Okay, just so we're clear, I wasn't able to see exactly what happened to inspired this little thing, but I know the gist of it. This was written at nearly a moment's notice.

I'm sorry those who anticipated this chapter, but it turned out to be longer due to a certain Nightmaren. You'll see.

Disclaimer: Sega owns the copyrights to NiGHTS, blah, blah, blah.

_Edit: Just some touch-ups to detail, but nothing too major was changed. It's the same thing as prior with just some adjustments to some things I missed the first time around._

_Chapter 1: NiGHTS into...Popularity?_

"It's here, it's here, it's here!" cried the caped, somehow-body-less Nightmaren as he zoomed down to the Dream Gate. "It's heeeerrreee!" Jackle put out his feet as if skidding on the ground and came to a stop, hovering before the duo in front of him. One was a mainly purple clad jester with his hands intertwined behind his head and his legs crossed. The second being was a pale-skinned, scarlet-armored warrior floating in front of the former with his arms crossed and his head tilted to one side, although he seemed to have the physical characteristics of a mime. Jackle cocked what-would-normally-be-a-head at the latter and queried,

"Don't you ever take that thing off?" Reala snorted, his Persona staying perfectly still,

"Aren't you supposed to be banished or _dead_ by now?" Grinning and chuckling, the primarily orange 'Maren replied,

"Hee hee hee. You can't kill Fate, silly."

"So Jackle," the violet being cut in before his sibling could be torn apart by the Almighty Egotistic One, "What did you mean by 'it's here'?" Bringing up his mantle with one hand to conceal more of his non-existent self, Jackle cackled,

"It's a secret." He fell onto his back in the air like a little kid, covering his mouth all the while. Reala would have raised an eyebrow if he had one.

"Is that so?" he said, letting one arm fall to his side and lifting the other into the air, palm face-up. "Then why did you announce that you had something?" Jackle peeked out from his cape, his eyes narrowed. In between fits of manical laughter, he said,

"To keep things interesting." His grin spread wider, his teeth showing as he kept to himself and floated away from the other humanoids. Reala glared and clinched his hands into fists.

"Jackle, just tell us before Reala fights you," NiGHTS interjected, having to shout to be heard over the crazed giggles Jackle was letting out. He slowed his fits – quite a bit after Reala nearly tore his signature mantle off and flipped it over the fortune teller's head – and groaned a bit.

"Awww... Fine." Jackle crossed his arms, one hand grasping a clipboard. He did an aerial backflip, shifting his cape from being over his horns and glared at Reala. "Here it is." Another wide grin appeared in the abyss that was his face. "The results!" He lifted the clipboard above his head, the back of it facing the others. Reala went back to having his arms crossed over his chest.

"On what?" he inquired, tilting his head back. NiGHTS snapped his fingers.

"Oh!" he said, his eyes brightening. "I remember now! Wasn't there an auction today?" Jackle's body, or a lack thereof, began to shake.

"Hee hee hee. You bet," he said, "and I have the results of two items you may find _in-ter-est-ing_!" He began to laugh again as if still keeping something from them. NiGHTS clasped his hands together,

"The NiGHTS and Reala UFO Catcher Plush...es?" NiGHTS glanced over at Reala then set his cat-like eyes back on Jackle. Said Nightmaren started to slow his riant. Lowering his arms and head, he scowled and murmured just barely for the two to hear,

"...Yes..."

"What's a plush?" Reala demanded more than asked. The insane one's smirk reappeared as he gave his response,

"It's a _cuuuute_ little, adorable, cotton-filled miniature version of something that Visitors like to crush and cuddle!" He promptly held the clipboard to himself and giggled. "Or burn if they hate it. Ha ha ha!" Reala's eye twitched and he sneered, showing off his own teeth.

"They _what?!_" he screeched.

"P-plushies are very popular in the - Waking...World..." NiGHTS grew quiet. Reala turned back, a fiery urge to destroy and maim in his eyes. NiGHTS gritted his teeth in knowing. He knew what he had done, and he knew the consequences. Between 'plushes' and 'plushies' only one wouldn't have gotten his legs broken, but the latter had been muttered, and Jackle's near-stifled laughter didn't help.

"_Plushies?!_" he shouted, "_They_ made a _plushie_ out of _me?!_"

"Yeppy yep yep!" Jackle chimed in, "And they sold for a lot too! Eeee-hee hee hee!"

"No one pays 'a lot' for something to cuddle once and put away," NiGHTS stated with a smile. Reala snarled and his sibling continued, "Maybe the Visitors just wanted a reminder of someone they liked."

"Awww...but Ree makes a good cuddle bunny!" The armored Nightmaren's eye twitched.

"Grr... I'll make you disappear into the abyss of despair."

"Hee hee hee! Naughty cuddle bunny! Don't kill Mister Fate!" The Second-Level Nightmaren cackled as he flew.

"I'll shred your mantle to pieces!" Reala drill-dashed into Jackle, the maniac strafing to the side, chortling as he did. He nearly halted his crazed manners as Reala reached for his trademark cape, dropping the clipboard. It soon became quite a chase as Jackle weaved all about in the air with his brother close on his heels, NIGHTS just sighing and shaking his head. Threats were hollered and taunts were made as the sanest of the trio floated away from the fountain towards the main gate.

"You're both acting like wandering Visitors without a clue on what to focus on," he said just a tad loudly but completely casual, half-heartedly caring whether or not the two heard him.

"No fun!" called Jackle, "I like this!" He cackled and snorted, "One-twenty-three! One-twenty-three!" Sighing once more, NiGHTS stopped and gazed at the cobblestone path below. On the ground was the plain brown clipboard with a few pages clutched at the top. NiGHTS leaned down and picked it up while the duo continued to 'play.'

"You cretin...!" Ignoring yet another warning from the hunter of the maniacal one, he glided his eyes over the text.

"Huh..." NiGHTS grinned. "Hey, Ree!" The 'Maren in question paused in mid-air and snapped,

"Stop calling me that!" NiGHTS disregarded the tone in the other's voice and started flying upwards several meters.

"You went for..." he looked over the paper once more, "A hundred and twenty three! No one would bid that much for something to cuddle!" Jackle waved his fingers to and fro and sang,

"NiGHTS went for two thirty-seven-oh-six!" Something in the atmosphere broke and the normally-dominate being roared,

"_What?!_" NiGHTS beamed and put his fists on his hips,

"Face it, Reala, the Visitors like me best. They don't want their dreams to be torn apart!" He pointed at 'Ree' with a spare hand and smirked.

"Ooooohhh... But torn dreams are the best!" the third sibling butted in, "They're always messy and the Dreamers get scared easy!" He spun around in the air, turning upside-down. He jabbered, "Cock-a-doodle-foodle-poodle-noodle-toodle-goodle-cuddle-doodle-doo! Hah ha ha ha ha! Cuddly cuddle Ree! Hahahaha!" Being picked on in such a manner was not going unnoticed. Reala's body began to shake a bit.

"I'll destroy you, you pathetic Second-Level Nightmaren!" he yelled. Jackle interrupted his current fit of laughter and tilted his head to one side. He gave a toothy grin and pointed at the mime.

"Ooohh... Don't get cranky now," he said, "The cards won't like that," he snickered and fully laughed out loud once more, "Cranky bun-buns!" If he hadn't cracked earlier, Reala certainly had right then and there.

"That's it!!" Faster than one could mutter 'idea' the chase was on again, except this time more fighting was involved in the form of thrown cards, more drill-dashing, and even more derisive words. They zoomed throughout the ruins of the island, one threat thrown to have a mock tossed back. Merely observing the entire event, NiGHTS finally gave in and chuckled to himself as Reala continued to chase after their twisted brother.

"Looks like Jackle is the popular one."

"You're next, NiGHTS!" called the Almighty Broken-Egoist. NiGHTS crossed one leg over the other and replied,

"That's funny, I thought I didn't exist."

"There is no NiGHTS!" Jackle cried, quite clearly doing so for show as he rolled backwards through the whirling zephyr he had ended up by. Although he was cleared neglected as Reala had already started after the teasing jester, his sibling lightly laughing as compared to their third, manical family member.

"Race you!" called NiGHTS, giving a half-smile as his pursuer kept on his tail. It mattered not who was more favored by Visitors as they tore through the eternal evening sky. When they were all together, Reala was no doubt the sole being everyone kept on eye on in the end.

Of course that was subject to opinion when one of the siblings tossed a snowy and verdant stuffed hare at a certain someone a day later.

* * *

There you go. Wow, first time writing Jackle. Weird since I've never played NiD. Huh... Oh well. Review if you want.


	2. Jackle's Revenge

I may have to put something else besides 'Humor' as the genre if I keep dealing with Jackle... So uh...yeah. Forgot this was supposed to be humor after leaving it and coming back after a little while, typing a bit while in a serious mood. Then again, this is Jackle we're talking about and I'm trying to keep everyone as in character as possible. Ah well. Hope you all enjoy the chapter anyway.

Also, I believe sprucing up one's personal 'word library' is a must so...yeah. 'Mingle-mangle' is 'variety.' Heh heh.

Disclaimer: Sega owns NiGHTS and all related copyrights. Yadda, yadda, you get the deal.

_Chapter 2: Jackle's Revenge_

Jackle sat in his lair, the cuffs of his gloves facing each other in an 'arms crossed' position. His usual grin was replaced by a grimace, his teeth showing every now and then in a growl, and his eyes were narrowed, staring past everything visible and into space. There was nothing that seemed to be able to nab the card dealer's attention. Not the destroyed gift boxes strewed about the place, not the rips on his beloved violet jack-in-the-box with yellow stars, and not even the small, crumpled, fairy-like wings near his guillotine. He was too engrossed in his rambling to pay any of them a second glance.

"Neerrrr... Rip...sheet... Not a… Grr... Stupid..." The fortune teller continued grumbling under his breath, throwing out a few obscenities concerning threads, shreds, bell-bottoms, gauntlets, and a mingle-mangle of other things. Jackle continued his rantings until at last his facial area shot up and he shrieked, "How dare he destroy my mantle?!" Said garment was very much intact, hanging off his nonexistent form. "I'll show him..." he murmured. "No one can defy Fate, not even him!" He raised his fists above his head, shaking them and shouting, "Jackle will have his revenge!" After a moment, he brought his hands back down. "But how?" He rose from the dented box he was perched on and began to circle his dwelling.

"Fire? Nah. ...The tuba? Grr... Can't play... Another bunny? Ha ha – no." Jackle continued naming off everything off the top of his head from electric high heels to 'a beating with a stick of iron.' Yet no matter how outrageous the idea, there was not one that seemed to be enough. Passing the guillotine for the umpteenth time, he halted in front of it.

"Hmm?" The demented foreseer bent down and picked up a wing. He shrugged and flicked it into the air and went back to roaming his lair.

_Shing!_ Jackle ceased and turned back to the instrument of execution, his smile growing larger with each passing second. A tiny chuckle was the onset for a roar of laughter as Jackle set his eyes on the device that had been set off, half a wing on each side.

"Ha ha! Gah ha ha! Behead him! I'll behead him!" he vehemently cried out, "Ha-ha-ha! Separate his head and then Ree'll be dead!" Jackle shook his hands in the air in mirthfulness, guffawing without restraint. "Behead, be dead, behead, be dead, behead, be dead!" he chanted. "Here I come, ready or not!" Jackle floated on his back, his hands in front of him near his mantle's middle as he eventually settled on the ground. Below opened a hole into an expanse of black, an orange swirling perimeter accompanying it. Jackle lowered himself into the void, laughing boisterously, until it completely swallowed him up, closing above his horns.

/----------/

"Hmm," murmured NiGHTS, tapping his chin as he floated around the end of the Dream Gate's stony path. "It was...'oh-a'? No, no..." He crossed his legs and tilted his head to one side as he carried on his thoughts.

"Ree-ee! Oh Reeee-aaaaalll-laaaa!!" screeched an all-too-familiar Maren, breaking NiGHTS' concentration. He peered up above the isle to see a huge cape and rather large cards being wielded by the only one who used both in the entire Night Dimension. NiGHTS shook his head and opted to fly away before getting caught -

"NiGHTS!" In mid-flight. He whirled around to face his taller brother. Without the regular restraints of having a physical dream-body of sorts, such as arms and legs, Jackle could easily seem more gigantic than he actually was. Stretching a hand just an inch farther or hanging his feet below his signature mantle just so could send Visitors into a state of shock.

Although being the maniac's brother meant being used to such a thing. Whether that was good luck or a curse was a matter of opinion.

"Where's Reala?!" Jackle hollered, waving his cards about. "I'm going to cut his head off! Set him on fire and cut it off! Aloof, aloft! Behead, be dead, behead, be dead. Hee hee hee." As he prattled and convulsed in high spirits, the more rational NiGHTS was going through all the possibilities of what Reala would do if the soothsayer were to get into an actual fight in his current state of mind.

"You realize," NiGHTS began, like a teacher to a student, "...what Reala will do to you if you fight him, right?" Jackle glowered and shouted,

"It doesn't matter! He destroyed my mantle!" He brought up one end of the cape from the bottom and held it in front of himself. Everything seemed to be in place. The colors weren't dyed, no graffiti anywhere, no extra attachments, no stains, and no claw marks that could be seen. Jackle jerked the garment rearwards and it flowed back into place. NiGHTS started,

"But..."

"Apocalypse of doom!" the maniacal one interjected, "Burning fire, rolling heads, shredding death, shrieking Pians, derrieres a-flare, ca-poodle in the noodle!" He shook both fists in the air, "Reala will pay! Fate demands it!" It was clear: ol' Jackle was off his crystal ball far more than average and something was going to be sliced into itty bitty little pieces, and it wasn't going to be Reala. A few Nightopians maybe, but definitely not the most loyal of all Nightmarens to Wizeman.

NiGHTS shuddered at the notion of 'shrieking Pians,' since his deranged lunatic of a brother would probably end up bringing some back to the guillotine at his lair and –

"That...doesn't sound too fun," NiGHTS said carefully, trying to be heard over the other's laughter.

"Yes it is!" Jackle insisted, "Fire, fire, fire! Hee hee hee hee hee hee. Behead-ment!" As he went on chanting in glee about Reala biting the dust, NiGHTS was slowly finding himself at an impasse. On the one hand, he could let Jackle go ahead and vent on Reala. Both would be fine after some rest and Jackle would probably eventually forget why he was after revenge in the first place. Although, after learning that the carefree one of the trio could have kept the maniac away, Reala might try to imprison him. He had a trick or two up his gauntlet after their last bout, and NiGHTS wouldn't put it past his counterpart to have a way to do so. On the other hand, a fight between the two would end with the egoist winning and the other horribly injured. Reala might try to get Jackle back and it would wind up being a never-ending cycle of 'he started it I'm just getting him back' warfare in the Night Dimension. Jackle would rope in Nightopians, Reala - Visitors, and they would drive one another crazy – either more so or one would get a kick out of it – until the day Wizeman rose again to terrorize Dreamers.

In other words, somehow some way NiGHTS was going to end up with less freedom in either having to hide from someone's wrath or having to deal with Reala and Jackle's constant squabbling over flying wherever he wanted to in their 'territories.'

Of course, he could have been over-fantasizing and things could settle down, but with Jackle in the picture again NIGHTS couldn't really take any chances. It was Jackle for crying out loud! The only predictable things about him were his favorite colors, his love of the mantle he wore, and the fact he enjoyed throwing tarot cards at everybody. Other than that he was a psychotic foreseer with tinges of immaturity in everything he did. If he wanted to play war or wreck havoc without constraint, he wouldn't hesitate in doing so.

A small smirk twitched onto NiGHTS' face. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs.

"That's too bad," he said with a sigh, "I was wondering if you would like to play a game?" Jackle moved his hands to 'cross' his 'arms.'

"Master said not to play with you."

"And where is Wizeman?" NiGHTS raised a brow and Jackle grinned.

"Asleep."

"So he wouldn't know, right?" NiGHTS uncrossed his legs and lowered his arms, straightening himself out.

"He'll know," Jackle singsonged, wagging his index finger at the violet one. Like a dam bursting open, he maundered, "He knows everything. Well, not everything. I know things. Hee hee. I know a lot no one does! A-ha ha!" He cackled up a storm, no end in sight.

"Not if we don't say anything," NiGHTS interrupted, "After all, only you know the future, right?"

"That's righty! Hee hee. I know, I know, I knoooow!" Jackle abruptly broke out into a tone deaf rhythm, as if he were singing. "I know things that no one knows, dah-de-lee-dah-dah! I know the fuuuuture of you!" He shoved a finger in NiGHTS' face. "And that stuffy bird too 'cause I'm Jackle and I hold the cards...!" Even though the Nightmaren had no ears, NiGHTS found himself pressing his hands to his horns in an attempt to drown out his brother.

"Do you want to play the game?!" he shouted over Jackle's 'song.'

"Ai-eeeeeee - what is it?" the fortuneteller cocked his head to one side, his insidious migraine-inducing beat stalled.

"It's something," NiGHTS paused for a moment on whether or not to reveal a name, then went on, "...someone taught me."

"A Pian?"

"Uh, no. A Visitor." The mad-Maren's toothy grin vanished.

"A Visitor?" His out-of-sight shoulders slumped. "But they're so laaaame." Jackle looked away with a 'hrmp,' still crossing his 'arms.'

"That's too bad," the violet one said with a sigh, turning away from the soothsayer, "I really wanted someone to play this new game with me." The madcap Maren blinked.

"New game?" A new game in the Night Dimension? Sure there was tons to do, but there was only so much to play considering how long the World of Dreams had been in existence... But something new after so long?

"Oh yeah," NiGHTS said, waving a hand off to the side, "it's very popular in the Waking World." He glanced at Jackle, the Nightmaren's mouth and eyes twitching as he mumbled unintelligibly under his breath. 'Visitor' popped up often accompanied by 'stupid,' 'gallery,' 'dog,' and other things that gradually edged towards dismemberment. Floating away a little, the purple being casually remarked,

"But it does get...annoying he said." The Dream Gate suddenly became quiet as Jackle's twisted smirk crept back and he gazed up at NiGHTS.

"How do you play?" he inquired, tapping the ends of his fingers together.

"Well let's see..." began the jester, rotating back around. "First you put your hands up like this..." NiGHTS put his hands up next to his horns. "Like...a bunny." Jackle tilted his head. "You know...like...bun-buns?"

"Oh, bun-buns!" The disembodied one laughed away, positioning his hands limply near his helmet. His sibling nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up a bit.

"Yes, like...that. Then you move your hips, er..." Without wasting any time, Jackle took the other's word at face value. He got going by jerking his 'hips,' spasming more than swaying in a time span as long as Jackle's attention was short. On top of that, his mantle appeared to be on the verge of tearing off from his shoulders.

"Like this?" he consulted, "Am I a craaazy bunny of doom?!" NiGHTS stared at the fortuneteller, unsure of how to react.

Then again, that was a perfectly natural reaction in itself.

"Um...if you want to be..." the rebel said cautiously, but the second he was finished Jackle threshed about in mid-air. He soon began headbanging to nonexistent music, spinning upside down and sputtering gibberish. NiGHTS blinked and Jackle was zooming around the Dream Gate's fountain.

"Boooaaat!" he screamed. "Shrinky-doodle kamikaze – I am Fate! I met a fish named George who turned up dead! La-dee-dee-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah! Purple monkey banana crème puff furball! I'll kill-kill-kill!" NiGHTS suspired, something he seemed to do more often around the family nutcase to actually breathe properly, and slapped his hands over his face as the haphazard antics continued. At the rate the loon was going, the ex-minion would need what Visitors called 'deep breathing exercises' and 'therapy.' He sat there above the island for barely a minute before drill dashing up to where Jackle was on the other side of the ruins. For the jester, there was still the threat of never having a peaceful moment again. He waited as his maniacal brother got close enough then, cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted,

"There's more!"

"Fuzzy fuzzy ice cream!" Jackle skidded to a stop, not that it was really needed at two-thirds the speed of a First-Level. "More?"

"Yes," NiGHTS replied with a nod. "Just wave your hands like this." NiGHTS held his fists near his head again and proceeded to open and close them. "I think they called it...the 'Caramel Dance is On.'" A curious and crazed expression befell Jackle's face and he asked, the intensity of his voice increasing with each question,

"Caramel? What's that? Can I burn it?! Can I decapitate things with it?! Does it like to eat Nightopians?!"

"What?" NiGHTS' eyes widened and he spoke slowly, "It... I uh... Um... I don't think so..."

"Awww..." The psycho slumped and turned away, grumbling under his breath once more with several vulgar words being let loose into the eternal evening air.

"Just try it all together. Hands by your head, sway your hips, and do what I do." NiGHTS put all of the steps into motion and for a while, Jackle joined in as well. After getting into the groove of the 'game,' the latter ceased in mid-sway, leaning his head to one side.

"What else?"

"There are supposed to be lyrics, but the Visitor was caught by an Alarm Egg before she could tell me all of them," NiGHTS said, slowing a bit in his movements. "Oo-uh? Or was it ah-ah?"

"Heh heh," snickered the elder of the two, "NiGHTS has a girlfriend!" He began moving his hip area side to side. "NiGHTS, NiGHTS-NiGHTS, NiGHTS has a girlfriend! NiGHTS has a girlfriend! P-a-r-a-l-o-p! Stu-pid Vis-itor is ick-y!"

"She's not stupid!" the taunted one defended, raising his voice. He might as well have been yelling at a cloud.

"Caramel, caramel kill-y, kill-y, kill! Vis-i-tor, vis-i-tor, hee hee-hee hah-hah!"

"That's not how it goes!" The right-minded Maren put his fists on his sides and puffed out his chest, attempting to catch the eye of his brother. The mad one had his eyes closed, sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry, cracking up the entire time.

"What are you two doing?" erupted a strong and dominant voice. Jackle carried on his little dance, peeking at who had interrupted his latest activity. NiGHTS' eyes grew wide as Jackle decreased the rhythm of his shaking until he completely halted.

"You!" hollered the imbalanced Maren. The jester groaned and muttered,

"Oh boy..." Without hesitating, Jackle rushed up to Reala's face and held up his mantle by one end, showing as much of the cape as possible.

"Look what you diiid...." he seethed, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't have to -"

"Look at it!" Reala exhaled lightly and scowled, growling,

"If it will get you to shut up, then fine." He leaned in a bit to the end of the material, not a bit amused at the situation. After maybe half a minute, he noted a minor scratch blending in with the natural design. "It's just a tear," the egoist said as if it was a common occurrence.

"You destroyed it!" Jackle bellowed, throwing his mantle back with a riled grunt.

"It's a part of you," Reala remarked, merely crossing his arms with a deadpan expression that said 'you idiot.'

"So?" the other stated more than queried, giving a small 'hrmph.'

"So Nightmare energy should fix it if you rest long enough."

"Oohhh..." The bodiless being just stared behind him at his coveted cloak and grinned. Reala cleared his throat, NiGHTS barely sparing a glance as he floated on his back, the worst case scenario avoided.

"Now -"

"Want to play a game?" The obedient First-Level glared at the interrupting, deranged Maren beaming away. NiGHTS sighed and murmured,

"I wonder if another Visitor knows that song..." He flew off into the sky, freely barrel rolling with a flight pattern similar to that of one who had a musical beat in mind.

"Come on!" whined Jackle, hovering around the only other Nightmaren left. Reala glimpsed a purple, zigzagging streak above and cursed his luck. He was alone with the self-proclaimed 'Fate.'

"No."

"It's fun!" Reala promptly drifted away, but the older one trailed after.

"Go back to your lair, Jackle."

"Shake your hips, bunny!" Shaking his 'tush,' the immature psychopath hovered near Ree's side. It proved more than enough to prompt a snarled response of:

"Shut up!"

And once again Reala was the center of attention. All was right in the World of Dreams...for the time being.

* * *

So why is Jackle the eldest? According to a translation, he was a prototype of a First-Level Nightmaren so technically he's older than NiGHTS. NiGHTS says 'he' then 'she' later on (when mentioning where he heard about the 'game' from), because there were at least two different Dreamers he spoke to and/or saw dancing. Jackle incorrectly spelled 'paraloop' since it seems he can't spell a lot of words properly (can Marens even spell...?). Plus it evened out the rhyme for him. No Pians were harmed during this chapter, so don't worry. "But what about the wings?" I never said they were Nightopian wings now did I? I said fairy-like. It was enough to get you thinking it though, right?

Now it's going to be a little more difficult figuring out the next chapter... There's a reason this is updated randomly. I never know when something's going to come up and say "Write about this!" So I'll see you all when I next get inspiration.


End file.
